


Okonomiyaki Date

by IllyasJames



Series: Okonomiyaki Date [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anticipation, M/M, Preparation, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri wants to go out for Okonomiyaki, Victor is all excited and Mari just wants to be certain they are on the same page.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 56 of my 365FF Challenge

Another shirt get's tossed on the floor. Makkachin sniffs it, deems it worthy and falls asleep on it. Victor is holding two up to the light, both are nice shirts, they aren't too formal but are they too informal? The worst is, he knows exactly which shirt it is that he wants to wear. Poorly he's also very certain it's one of the few things he didn't bring with him to Japan. He knew he should have shipped out everything. But then again he figured they would have been going out on dates since the moment he'd arrived, not that they would have their first date eight bloody months later. All the 'first-date' shirts he brought with him were spring/summer and not Autumn. He drops the two shirts and rubs his face.

He's nervous. He's never been nervous before. Not even when he met the big sponsors before the Olympics, and they could have ripped his career apart. And those were dinners at very fancy places, the places one should be nervous about. It's just they are not Yuuri, he knew what they wanted, how he should react, when he should smile. He knew his part with those people. Yuuri on the other hand, kept surprising him. Like with this date.

Ever since they came back from China, Yuuri had acted as if everything was the same as before. Making Victor worried to bring up the kiss. Then today at the rink he suddenly skated to the board and flat out told Victor he'd liked it if the both of them would go out for Okonomiyaki that evening. Victor was so startled he just mumbled that he would like that and Yuuri had smiled, stating it was a date and simply continued practice after that. Victor had the word date ringing in his ears ever since. 

He trows his arms up. "Aargh, what does one wear to a Okonomiyaki date?"  
"Well with the current weather I'd say a light sweater and some simple jeans or slacks. Nothing to fancy as depending on the topping you'll probably have to wash it once your back." Victor turns to see Mari in his doorway, clean set of towels in her arms. "Plus if you go to the Okonomiyaki place near the station you'll be indoors so you'd have to do without your coat. But if you go to the one near the seaside, well it's open to the street even now so you'd probably keep your coat on. Which one is it?" 

Victor looks at her. He'd been to both places in the past few months and knows she's right. He now at least knows what it is he wants to wear.

"Don't know actually, Yuuri is the one planning it. All he said it was an Okonomiyaki date, he hasn't said which one it was we are going to." 

Mari gets a contemplative look on her face. She had hoped that they had gotten things figured out by now, especially with that thing in China. She realizes Victor seems to have forgotten she was even there as he's busy digging something from a box. She turns to close the door just in time to see him pull out some jeans that can only be described as skinny. Seems she needs to see what Yuuri is doing before they end up in a big miscommunication, something Yuuri and Victor seems to be very good in. 

She drops the towels of in the Onsen, where Otasan tells her Yuuri had just left to get ready to go out with Victor. So she asks him how nervous Yuuri seemed to him. He is adamant that Yuuri didn't look too nervous, why'd she ask. She sighs and tells him that she needs to go and talk with Yuuri. get the scoop on the Okonomiyaki thing. She leaves her father with the towels and goes towards Yuuri's room. After knocking she immediately opens the door. 

"Hiya brother. Just came to see if you are as nervous for your Okonomiyaki date as Victor. The poor guy has been tossing his shirts around trying to find the perfect one. You's think this is the first time you'd go out for dinner." She knows her brother well enough to see when what she declared to strike home. "Would have helped if you had told him which place you's go to. Can you tell me so that I can tell him, or did you plan for it to be a surprise?" 

Yuuri just uses a full minute to stare at her, blinking like a stroboscope, then he sighs and smiles. More to himself that to her though. "The station, you can sit and talk there. It's a bit more intimate." Mari nods her head. "Good choice brother, I'll go tell him before he puts on every shirt he has." After that she closes the door. 

Yuuri looks up to the door and then down to the clothes he'd picked out. A sweater so worn from wearing and washing and a khaki sweatpants, clothes he used to wear in Detroit when ever he and Phichit would go out for Pizza, simple clothes.

"A Date... Nice." After that he dives back in his closet to get something a bit nicer to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> I love every Comment and Kudo, they keep me inspired to write. :}


End file.
